Just Deserts
by LovelyBlasian
Summary: Punk is getting ready to fix himself an ice cream sundae when all of a sudden his lover, Chris Jericho, decides that he wants to try a new Punk flavored desert.M/M slash, anal, oral, Male on male sex, AU, language and inappropriate use of toppings xD


**A/N: Here it is~ I did this for one of my favorite authors up here, **_**Coleypoke22. **_**That girl is just *fangasms* I simply adore how she writes Jeripunk(Chris Jericho/CM Punk) and I can't get enough of her work. Her stories are ADDICTING! She's a wonderful writer and a sweet person. So, please go and check out her work~ **_**Coleypoke22, **_**I hope you enjoy it. I feel like the beginning was a bit long o.o**

**Title: **Just Deserts

**Rating: **M

**Pairing: **Jeripunk(Chris Jericho/CM Punk)

**Warnings: **M/M slash, anal, oral, Male on male sex, AU, language and inappropriate use of whipped cream, cherries, and chocolate syrup.

**Summary: **Punk is getting ready to fix himself an ice cream sundae when all of a sudden his lover, Chris Jericho, decides that he wants to try a new Punk flavored desert.

**Enjoy~!**

CM Punk was digging around his and Chris's refridgerator as he looked around for something to eat. He and Chris had been dating for a year now and Punk would happily describe it as the best year of his life. But, even though they were a happy couple, they did have their fights. Last year on Valentine's day, Punk's good friend, Jeff Hardy, had given him a Valentine consisting of a bouquet of red roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolate candies.

Now, Punk had known for some time now that Jeff has had a friendly little crush on him, but it was nothing serious. But, that wasn't how Chris saw it. Chris was immediately jealous and Punk told him that he was just overreacting about things, but Chris didn't listen and they ended up fussing at each other for a while.

Chris felt bad that he was fussing at Punk for something so silly as that, so he decided to apologize to him and they talked it over and their relationship just became even stronger than ever.

And that was important to him, but at the moment finding something to eat was his main priority. He was starting to crave something sweet to eat and then his eye was caught by the bottle of Hershey's chocolate syrup and the can of whipped cream that was beside it in the refridgerator door. He also found a plastic container filled with cherries as well and took the container along with the condiments and put them on the kitchen tbale. Punk then went back to the refridgerator and opened the fridge door and smiled at what he found. A container of Breyer's vanilla bean ice-cream. The Cookie Monster took it out of the fridge and placed it on the counter before he went to the cabinets and got out a bowl and then he went to one of the drawers and got a spoon and an ice cream scooper. Phil put the silverware in the plastic bowl, giving him a free hand so that he could grab the container filled with ice cream and carry it back to the table.

He took off the lid of the ice cream container along with the tops of the whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and plastic conatiner that had the cherries in it. The black haired man took the scooper and scooped 6 scoops of vanilla goodness into the bowl. After he finished that, he took the can of whipped cream and shook it up a little, but ended up spraying whipped cream on his face and part of his neck due to the fact that his finger had accidentally pressed down on the nozzle. He wiped it off of his face wth his hand along with the little bit that was on his neck. Punk was about to try again to put the whipped cream on his ice cream, but he suddenly felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and then a kiss was placed on the back of his head.

"Hi, Baby." Chris said to his boyfriend, causing the Pepsi drinker to lean into his chest.

"Hey, Chris."

"What're you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just fixing this ice cream sundae."

Phil turned around so he could hug Chris and give him a kiss on his cheek. The older man then noticed that his boyfriend had something white smeared on his lips and figured that it was either whipped cream or ice cream, so he decided to take initiative and licked it offof his lover's lips, earning a blush from the straight-edge man.

"You had some whipped cream on you, Philly~" He smiled and then he thought about it. In the position that he was in, he could just bend Punk over the table and fuck him senseless. But, he figured that that would be a complete waste of all the stuff that was on the table so he pressed his lips agains Punk's and kissed him on the lips.

He licked at Punk's bottom lip, earning a gasp from the younger of the two, allowing for Chris to slide his tongue inside of his mouth. Y2J used his tongue to explore all over his lover's wet cavern before he came across his tongue. He used his own tongue to massage it for a little bit, before he sucked on it lightly, causing for Phil to moan into their passionate kiss. Chris then broke the kiss so he could take off Punk's shirt and then his own. He layed Punk on the table and kissed him softly on the lips before he grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it up and sprayed some over the second city savior's chest and abdomen. Phil hissed as he felt the cold substance on his body, but he was able to quickly get used to the feeling as Chris started licking at his chest.

"Mmm...You make a great desert, Punk..."

He smiled up at him as he continued his assault on his boyfriend's whipped cream covered body. He managed to lick off most of the cream that covered the top of Punk's chest where his tattoos were, so he decided to go a little lower to where his nipples were at. The blonde went to where the left one was and licked at the pile of whipped cream until the pink nub was revealed to him. He licked at it teasingly, lapping it with his tongue and teasing it with his teeth.

"Ah!"

Punk moaned and Chris smirked and kept on until it was hard and erect. He gave the other one the same treatment until it was just as hard as the other one. Chris then licked the whipped cream off of his beau's belly before he licked up all of the whipped cream that was at Punk's abdomen. Chris undid the button of Punk's jeans and then he unzipped the zipper with his teeth as he took them off along with Punk's boxers and tossed them off to who knows where. Punk moaned softly as the cool air of the room had hit against his hard erection. He couldn't stand Chris teasing him. He wish that he would just hurry up and suck him off so that he could fuck him like crazy.

"Dammit, Chris! Don't fucking tease me!" Chris chuckled as he kissed his belly. "Patience, Philly." Chris chuckled as he grabbed the hershey's chocolate syrup bottle and squeezed on it, making sure that it was on most of Phil's cock if not all of it.

"F-fuck! It's cold, you bastard!" Chris smirked.

He then grabbed one of the cherries inside of the container by the stem and rubed it up and down Phil's sensitive cock, causing him to whine and moan like a whorish little slut.

"God...! Stop fucking teasing me and just suck me off already!"

"Beg for it, Boy." Phil gasped as chris rubbed the cherry around his head, before he rubbed the slit at the top of his head with it, smearing his pre-cum onto the tasty fruit.

"P-please, Chris...I...ah...I need..."

"Hm? Need what, Philly?"

"I need you to fucking suck me off, Dammit! Please!"

"That's all you needed to say, Punk..." He smiled as he ate the cherry and tossed the stem on the floor. He swallowed the fruit and then he started to lap Phil's chocolate syrup covered member from the base to the head with his tongue. Punk moaned out loud, loving the feeling of the man he loved licking all over his cock.

Chris made sure to lick all of the syrup off. But, he wanted to tease Punk some more, so he kept licking but he made his tongue hard and used only the tip of it to lick around Punk's swollen pink head in circles before he had his tongue turn soft again and licked all of his head back and forth while occasionally flickering his tongue over the sensitive spot.

"Ahn! C-Chris...I-I can't...it's too much..."

Chris licked up Punk's precum and felt that his cock was starting to pulsate which meant that he was going to come soon. So, Chris used his hand to pump up Phil's member as he went to Punk's sac and took one of his balls into his mouth and licked and sucked at it before he did the same thing to the other one while he kept pumping up Punk's member.

"C-Chris...i'm g-gonna...Ah!" Phil moaned as he came hard and all over Chris's fingers. Chris took his hand and raised it up to Punk's mouth, so he could taste his own essence that was all over Chris's fingers.

"Suck them." Phil did as was told on sucked on his blonde lover's digits. He made sure to make them wet because he knew what was coming next. He was about to get prepped so that he could get fucked. When he was done, he stopped and Chris took his fingers out of Punk's mouth and spread his legs out wide.

"Chris...It's gonna hurt if you don't prep me..."

"I know, Baby. And i'm gonna prep you." Chris smiled before he went between Punk's legs and spread his butt cheeks, revealing the younger male's small pink pucker. Chris used his tongue to circle around the twitching hole before he slid his tongue into the tight entrance. Phil started to pant and gasp as he felt the ayatollah of rock n rollah's tongue against his velvet walls. It had been a while since Punk had been eaten out by Chris and Punk was fully remembering how good it felt.

Jericho started to thrust his tongue in and out of Punk's hole for a little bit, until he decided that it was prepared. He then undid his pants and dug in his pocket for the small tube of lube that he had just in case for whenever occasions like these would occur. He took the top off and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers and rubbed it on his cock. After he did that, he took off his pants along with his boxers and tossed them aside before he placed himself at his lover's entrance and then slowly slid into his tight hole.

"Ah! Chris!"

Punk screamed as Chris started thrusting into him at a steady pace. The Chicago native absolutely loved the feelign of the canadian being inside him and how he filled all of him up with his large member.

"Mmm...You like that don't you, Boy? Being filled up and fucked on this table?"

"Fuck...Yes, Chris...I love it...!" Phil whimpered. Chris knew that dirty talk turned Punk on and it was evident because of how fast his flaccid cock had quickly started turning hard again.

"You're such a dirty fucking slut, Punk...You and your greedy little hole...it's just taking me all in, Baby." Chris grunted as he kept on with his steady thrusts.

"Oh, s-shit...Fuck...mhn...ahh...J-just like that, Chris...Ahn...hah...Harder..." Chris happily obliged and started thrusting even faster into him. The sound of sweaty flesh hitting against flesh was music to the couple's ears. Chris instinctively knew that his baby was close so he slid his hand down to Phil's hard dick now and began to slowly jerk the semi-hard shaft. He wanted them to finish together and he was more than ready to come. He started pumping it up in time with his thrusts as he heard Phil panting, whimpering, and moaning and he knew how the sensations that he was producing would do nothing but heighten Phil's orgasm. He could feel his own orgasm approaching him now, the sensations rushing out from his groin to his brain and then overloading his whole entire nervous system as sweat started dripping off of their bodies.

"Oh God, Chris...! I'm coming!"

Phil moaned as his body shuddered and his love juices shot out of his member and landed on his belly. It was followed by two more shots, making Phil whimper. The sound of his love in such ecstasy got to Chris and he stopped fighting the inevitable. He cock exploded deep inside of Punk and some of his cum started to leak out of Phil's hole. He was tired from the climax, but he couldn't pass it up, so he licked Phil's cum off of his belly before he slid out of him and kissed his lover, having him taste his seed once more.

"Mphn...Haah...Chris...t-that...was amazing..." Phil panted as he held Chris close to him and he nodded.

"I hope you start eating ice-cream a lot more..." He smiled and Punk chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Chris."

"I love you too, Phil." Chris said as they held each other close, enjoying the other being held so close against them. To them, nothing else in the world mattered.

**The End.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it~ I might do a sequel to it. Maybve involving Jeff. Bye~**


End file.
